bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Survival Against the Odds: Kenji vs. Averian
This article, , is the penultimate chapter of the Arrival arc, which is part of Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. It details Kenji Hiroshi's first solo-battle with the true Averian, and features Tadashi Kori and Shin Nagakura as primary support, with Anika Shihōin as tertiary support. ---- It seemed that this so-called Averian had developed something of a personal grudge. Not surprising, really; Kenji and his friend Van had managed to do quite a number on the Arrancar despite the noticeable differences in their strength, which had seemingly resulted in the wounding of the latter's pride. And that, Tadashi noted with some annoyance, was perhaps the worst thing that had come from their confrontation. For Averian was now after them and it seemed he had found Kenji alone. “Our contacts came back.” Shin remarked, annoyance emanating from him like an odour. “Kenji's in trouble. Kusaka's off on another job for us, Kazuma is... well, he's only a kid, and Ino went with Kusaka. Basically... he's fucked.” “... The odds aren't good.” Tadashi replied. “The Cental 46 also sent down a directive in your absence. We aren't to intervene; Kenji is a traitor, and we aren't to help.” Shin's expression showed what he thought of that directive. “... But you didn't receive that directive, did you?” Tadashi asked, smiling. “Not personally, no.” Shin replied, his own smile showing. “It certainly reached my desk... but you know how busy a Captain is, not to mention how lazy I am. I'm afraid it may have been delayed in reaching me; hell, I was probably sleeping.” The two old friends pulled on their haori's in one clean flourish before making for the door. “The things we do for those kids.” Shin remarked. “You love it really; don't deny it.” Came Tadashi's reply. ---- Kenji, for perhaps the umpteenth time since this one-sided fight began, wished Van was standing by his side today just like the last time. He could certainly use the man's sword at a time like this and, failing that, he could use the man as a meat shield. The internal joke never showed on his face though. All that burned there was a deep and fierce focus. “You are beaten.” His attacker spat. “Then why am I still breathing? Maybe you aren't hitting me hard enough, eh!?” It was the wrong thing to say. Baiting someone of Averian's level, at a time like this, was a stupid mistake. Kenji couldn't bring his full skill with a blade to bear even if he wanted to and Averian was taking full advantage of that. For Kenji had young Kazuma, bleeding but still miraculously breathing, slung over his left shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The extra weight meant he couldn't move as quickly or use his other arm, which was busy ensuring Kazuma didn't take a tumble. He just about dodged his foes follow-up strike. Kenji side-stepped so his right-hand side was facing his opposition. He devoted himself to a strong, one-handed defence; he knew enough of Averian's strength, and doubted his ability to break his defence head-on alone. It was a smart choice. Averian rained blow after blow down upon Kenji who contented himself to meet his blade with delicate shunts and parries, with ever-changing shifts in stance to keep Kazuma facing away from his foe. Then Averian upped the anti! His steps took him towards Kenji's left-hand side and, in a desperate motion, Kenji, remembering Anika's tutelage, shimmered. Averian's blade cut down through the resultant after-image and received a nasty electric shock for his trouble! “Impudent little...!” Kenji rolled his eyes. Was it too much to ask for that shock to have stopped the fucker's heart? Kenji didn't think so. “I have that effect on people.” Kenji answered. He then, unbelievably, waved at Averian to attack him. He did. Before he'd thought baiting him was a mistake. But maybe it was how he got out of this alive. Averian was strong, sure. But he was prideful... and when he thought that pride was being mocked he attacked without thought for his surroundings or his own safety. His Hierro was tough enough to allow him to do that, true, but still. It was an opening. And Kenji Hiroshi could exploit openings. He'd need to. It was time to roll the dice. “I have one card I can play.” He thought, his mind drifting to Kyoaku. He got his answer. “I'll be ready when the time comes. You will only get once shot at this. When you exploit it... commit yourself to a retreat. Not every battle needs to end in defeat of one's opposition; sometimes a battle is won merely by surviving to fight another day.” ---- Tadashi appeared in the skies overlooking a major city in Germany in the World of the Living. Shin appeared by his side shortly afterwards and he looked like he had just swallowed something distasteful. He was rubbing his knuckles. “The Shinigami in the local area correctly called me out. Said that it was the 8th Division with jurisdiction in this area.” He mused. “I had to knock them unconscious. They won't remember the meeting having taken place.” “We're running out of time.” Tadashi claimed. “We need to get Kenji away from the scene before anyone else in the Gotei 13 arrive. If they see us with him... we'll be charged along with him.” “Then we make sure he isn't there.” Shin supplied. “Leave that to me. Do you think you can hold off the ancient enemy of Soul Society alone for a bit?” The smile Shin wore showed that he meant the comment in good fun; Tadashi smiled in-turn. “... I might kill him before you even get Kenji away. If not, I'll see you at heaven's gates.” “People like us don't die on the battlefield.” Shin remarked. “But, even so, I'll say the same to you.” The duo took a deep inhalation of fresh air to steady their racing thoughts. Anika had them playing a dangerous game, but if they saved Kenji and got away with it, then it was definitely worth it. They just had to make sure they where on the winning side. Not an easy prospect. Their enemy was Averian. The Gotei 13 of old once shivered when his name was mentioned; Tadashi had to admit to a certain degree of fear himself, but he would do what needed to be done, if only because no one else was willing to do it. “Shall we?” He asked, grinning. “Lead on.” Shin answered. ---- Kenji slid along the air with an angry snarl. “This guy...! What is it going to take to kill him!?” Kenji thought, defeated. He watched an overhand come for him. “Still such thought right now!”' Kyoaku barked inside Kenji's head. “Find your centre; just like I taught you, underneath the waterfall. Breathe in your fears... and then remove them! This fight is far from over! NOW STAND!!” Something inside Kenji snapped! The battle-cry was raw and bestial; emotion laced his voice thickly, and bis desperation leant him strength unyielding. His Hollow mask formed and his eyes burned a magnificent evil-looking yellow. Kenji caught Averian's overhead-swing on the outside edge of Aoi Inazuma and, against all odds, he stood in a blade-lock! Strength-to-strength. The shock-wave from Averian's strike reached the ground below and decimated all in its path; the buildings and the Human lives, snuffed out like candle-light. But Kenji stood. And the intensity of those yellow eyes would have cut through steel. “Shunko!” Kazuma, still plopped on Kenji's shoulder, stirred as the pressurized Kido covered not only Kenji's shoulders, but Kazuma's body as well. Averian's eyes bulged: this was something new, somethung unforeseen. Kenji didn't stop there though. The gloves where coming off! Nothing was being left in the tank; it was now, or never. He summoned the reservoir of strength belonging to Kyoaku and unleashed it all in conjunction with his Hollow powers! His spiritual power crackled as electricity surged along his limbs. In one smooth motion characteristic of the Wan'nesu he not only shunted Averian's blade to the side, but he followed up with a rising slash! “Jitsugen!” He didn't hang around to see the aftermath; he knew Averian had survived. Instead Kenji put all his remaining energy into a hasty retreat. Kazuma needed treatment. He flash-stepped through the sky of Germany but, to his surprise, he didn't get far. But it wasn't Averian who stood firmly in his path. The red-haired man, flanked by a brown-haired man, instilled some hope into Kenji. “Colour me surprised!” A cheerful voice intoned. “It seems the child has some bark left after all. I was half expecting you to be losing.” “... Tadashi, Shin...!” Kenji exclaimed. Tadashi, business-like as usual, moved in a near-blur. His blade intercepted Averian's and held him, the strain evident on the older Shinigami's face. “We'll speak later. For now... it's time you pissed off. Goodbye!” Shin said. Shin even managed a cheeky little wave. He placed his hand on Kenji's chest and, despite his protests, teleported him to a predetermined location in the World of the Living where Anika would be waiting. In a way he pitied the boy. Anika's anger was not something you wanted to bring down upon yourself and Kenji's prior brawl with Averian had done just that; Anika, you see, considered it reckless. And that was something she loathed in her extended family. “Shin!” Tadashi called. Shin attacked Averian from behind. In one swift motion the Arrancar repelled Tadashi by shunting him aside and then lashed out with a quick kick which caught Shin on the chin, sending him reeling backwards. He muttered a curse and cracked his neck from side-to-side in response. Tadashi asked if he where alright. “... Tadashi, it's official.” Shin remarked. “What is?” Tadashi asked, confused and, Shin noted, worried. “I'm pissed!” End. Next chapter > Intervention: Tadashi & Shin vs. Averian.